


Maybe They're Right

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, post 10x5, post 200th, post fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe those girls were right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe They're Right

It was late and they were staying at another crappy motel. Sam had fallen asleep, but Dean lay awake, mind racing. Sam seemed to have only one problem with the idea of him and Cas being together: the pronunciation for the combination for their names. His heart was racing. He’d known he was in love with Cas almost from the very start and had long since gotten over the panic of over Cas’s vessel’s sex and come to terms with his bisexuality. Could Cas really feel for him what he felt? It seemed that, to other people at least, he did.

Dean took a deep breath and stood up. He walked out of the room and took out his phone. He called Cas’s number and Cas picked up on the second ring. “Cas, we gotta talk.”

Cas smiled into the phone, something in Dean’s voice gave away what the topic of their discussion would be. “Yes, Dean.”

“Cas, I love you.” Dean said quite quickly.

“And I love you, Dean.” Cas answered calmly.

“No, I mean I _love_ you.”

“I know. I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
